The fall of the rebel angels - BTS -
by Churicat
Summary: Un Dieu parmi les anges. Six personnes pensant innocemment que rien ne pouvait arriver de pire que leur précédente déchéance tandis qu'une autre se lassait chaque jour un peu plus de cette routine sincère. C'est alors que tout commença, une lente descente aux enfers, là où leur Dieu vint les trouver pour les éliminer. Tout n'était qu'un jeu, depuis le début.
1. Prologue 1 : BEGIN

Je vous poste ici ma toute première fanfiction portant sur BTS et dont je pense, je dois vous fournir une brève explication.

Cette fanfiction sort tout droit d'une théorie que j'ai établit sur les mini films ainsi que les MV japonais et coréen de Blood Sweat & Tears.

Cette histoire est donc basée entièrement sur cette théorie à laquelle j'ai rajouté une romance entre deux d'entre eux et en imaginant ce que chaque personne pourrait penser.

Je ne dis pas - bien entendu - que cette théorie est la seule de possible, loin de là et je suis donc ouverte à tout commentaire !

J'espère en tout cas que cette histoire vous plaira, sur ce, bonne lecture

* * *

Prologue n°1 : BEGIN

– **Les royaumes du jour et de la nuit, deux mondes différents venants de deux pôles opposé, en conflit depuis tout ce temps** –

 _Laisse moi voler, encore et encore. Laisse moi voyager, voir du monde, rencontrer des gens, apprécier cette seconde chance. Laisse moi respirer comme je le souhaite, loin de cet étouffement permanent qui enserre ma gorge chaque jour un peu plus sans que j'en connaisse la raison._

 _Pourquoi .. Pourquoi cet aigle s'éloigne de moi malgré son immobilité ? Pourquoi cette chaleur bouillonnante ? J'ai chaud, j'ai peur. C'est étrange, trop étrange. Est ce trop demandé que tout ce passe bien ? Est-ce trop demandé que d'avoir le droit à la tranquillité ? J'ai l'impression que mon futur se consume peu à peu, comme une musique qui se termine bien trop vite._

 _Alors que je tends la main vers eux dans l'espoir de les emmener avec moi dans ce voyage tant rêvé, tout se brise, comme des milieux de morceaux de verres miroitant de ténèbres. Tout m'explose au visage et tout ce que je peux apercevoir est un sourire éclatant et perfide._

Un souffle erratique, un sursaut et la lourdeur d'un lieu sombre. Partout son regard écarquillé fouille à la recherche d'une explication, assis dans son lit en sueur. Il a froid, il tremble alors qu'une goutte de transpiration glisse le long de sa tempe. Il soupire, venant d'une main hésitante ébouriffer ses cheveux humides et collés à son visage livide.

Encore un de ces cauchemars aussi inexplicable qu'invivable. Un rêve qui semblait durer des jours, comme une lente descente aux enfers empêchant son repos. Chaque fois les sensations de pertes étaient plus vraies que les précédentes, chaque fois les images se faisaient de plus en plus nettes, et peut être que le lendemain il verrait enfin le visage de cet homme qui ne cesse de l'effrayer, propriétaire de ce sourire sadique.

Dehors, le soleil se levait à peine, réveillant peu à peu la nature et les êtres vivants, chatouillant ceux qui sont déjà en dehors de leur demeure d'un touché chaud et réconfortant et menaçant la pénombre des lieux mal fermé, aux rideaux et volets entre-ouverts. Dans la pièce à peine éclairée par cette nouvelle journée, des vêtements en boules et des objets divers se faisant voir sur le sol, des murs aux papiers peins abîmés et habillés de maigres cadres protégeaient l'homme qui y vivait, encore perturbé dans son lit aux draps fins et défaits, un des oreillers sur le point de tomber du matelas tant le propriétaire des lieux semblait avoir remué dans son sommeil.

Le tableau retenu en hauteur par un vieux chevalet en bois et disposé dans un des quatre coins attira alors son regard. La surface blanc et tissé à peine recouverte de peinture et de couleurs diverses attirait son envie de le continuer, d'y ajouter une suite, des détails qu'il venait de percevoir. Parce que chaque jour, à chaque réveil, il se ruait dessus après avoir reprit contenance, profitant de ses souvenirs frais, profitant d'avoir encore ses rêves en têtes pour y inscrire les preuves trouvées, le peu de ce visage que son subconscient lui dévoile. Et chaque jour, il en découvre un peu plus, mais trop peu. Trop peu pour en deviner l'identité, de cet inconnu au sourire torve et déplaisant, capable de le faire frisonner rien que d'y repenser.

C'est ce qui le motiva à sortir son corps de sous les draps, ses pieds nu touchant le parquet froid et peu confortable, l'air frais venant s'attaquer à lui, encore humide de sueur froide suffisant à le faire frisonner. C'était désagréable mais il n'avait qu'une chose en tête, peindre, mettre une partie de ses rêves de sa réalité, dans leur réalité, quand bien même la peau rongeait son être.

Et chaque jour, l'histoire se répéta, chaque jour quelques détails lui venaient, chaque jour il se levait enserré entre les griffes d'une peur profonde, chaque jour il faisait attention à ne rien dévoiler à personne, chaque jour il tâchait un peu plus ce tableau d'un visage horrifiant à l'expression belle et bien morte. Et enfin il le vit, après des nuits à rêver sans être fixé, après des nuits à ressentir dégoûts et frayeur, il comprenait enfin. Tous. Ils étaient tous en danger.

Déglutissant d'angoisse, ses mains tremblantes terminent de donner un dernier coup de pinceau sur cette toile blanche à présent recouverte de peinture, dégoulinante de couleur et d'un sentiment horrifiant. Rien ne semblait normal ou même sein sur cette mise en image du coupable. Coupable d'une destruction prochaine et d'une mise à mort certaine. Portrait aux yeux sombres et sans vie, portrait qui semble prendre vie devant lui et qui lui donne l'impression d'abattre ses crocs impitoyable sur son esprit.

De ses mains vacillantes, il lâche le pinceau qui tombe au sol, éclaboussant le vieux bois du parquet de ses couleurs vives, et il termine de fermer une lettre qu'il avait préparer il y a des jours de cela, prêt à l'envoyer. Il était temps. Il prenait des risques, mais s'il ne faisait rien, les autres … Il ne préférait pas y penser.


	2. Prologue 2 : LIE

Prologue n°2 : LIE

– **La maison de mes parents compensait ce royaume. Il m'était familier en tout point. Mère, père, amour et sévérité, comportement à adopter, et l'école** –

Tout est flou, toujours si flou alors que le son ne lui parvient presque plus, devenant peu à peu sourds à ce qui l'entoure. Se laisser couler semble être une bonne solution. Il se laisse submerger comme il s'est laisser submerger par les doutes et les questions, par la peur et les complexes.

 _« Je ne suis pas assez bien » « Je ne suis pas assez fort » « Je ne suis pas assez douée » « Pourquoi ne puis je pas être comme eux ? Comme lui ? »_

C'était ce qui n'avait jamais cessé de tourner dans son esprit aussi sensible que fragile. Il avait toujours été ainsi, empathique, envieux, admiratif et peu confiant. Remplit d'envie, de rêves et de bonnes volonté, si gentil, affectueux, l'élément souriant et apaisant. Et pourtant, ça ne lui suffisait pas. « Il faut que je change, que je devienne mieux, que je sois digne d'eux » Cette pensée s'insinua en lui comme un poison et jamais ne le quitta, transformant son esprit en labyrinthe. Un labyrinthe dans lequel il se perd peu à peu, perdant de vue l'entrée et n'ayant aucune idée de la direction menant à la sortie. Labyrinthe dont les murs se font de plus en plus haut, où l'espoir disparaît peu à peu. « _Qui suis-je ?_ » commence à s'inscrire sur les murs blancs. « _Pourquoi suis-je ici ?_ » « _Pourquoi cette existence ?_ » Une litanie sans fin polluant son être bel et bien perdue dans la recherche d'une perfection inatteignable. Parce qu'il ne s'est jamais accepté, parce qu'il a voulut créer quelqu'un d'autre.

Il ouvre soudainement la bouche à la recherche d'air, à la recherche d'oxygène à respirer mais seule l'eau s'insinue entre ses lèvres, lui faisant ouvrir les yeux, reprendre conscience. Il se noie belle et bien dans ses mensonges, dans ce faux qu'il a créé de toute pièce. Il se noie plus profondément encore alors que son modèle disparaît, alors que la source de ses désirs de changement meurt bien trop tôt sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison.

\- Bien sûr que je vais bien, tu me connais.

\- Oui, justement, je te connais.

 _Douce ironie dans ces mots, dans cette discussion. Comment pourrait il me connaître alors que moi même je ne sais pas qui je suis. Parce que depuis qu'il est partit il ne reste que nous deux dans le plus profond des dénis. Les autres tentent de se battre, ceux qui restent tentent de croire encore que l'on peut surpasser ça, que l'on peut vaincre la terreur qui ne cesse de nous scruter._ _Mais je sais très bien ce qu'il en est moi. Je sais très bien que demain on peut tous disparaître sans même s'en rendre compte. Je sais que le destin qui est le nôtre n'est pas différent du sien. Je sais très bien que je ne suis plus capable de rien. Je peux juste continuer de sourire devant cette caméra qui nous observe, devant ces gens que je prenais pour mes amis mais qui ne seront que des cendres une fois le nouveau jour venu. À présent je ne peux que porter ce masque que j'ai tant de fois enfiler pour tenter de vous rendre heureux, pour tenter d'être comme lui, fort et solide. Pour tenter d'être celui que toi même tu as aimé sans même jamais le lui dire._ _Et parce que même s'il n'est plus là, je me dis que toi aussi tu en vaux la peine et je n'ai pas envie de te montrer le pire de moi. Je n'ai pas envie de te montrer ce vide constant qui m'habite, ce vide que j'ai fabriquer de toute pièce en pensant mieux vivre ainsi._

 _Tu sais Yoongi, je me noie un peu plus chaque jour. Je deviens fou de ne plus rien savoir ni comprendre. Je sais aussi que tu en as conscience mais je t'en supplie, arrête de vouloir me cacher la vérité, car je la connais. Que peut on faire de plus ? À part fuir, ou du moins tenter de fuir aussi loin que possible. Parce que finalement, la fuite est la seule chose dans laquelle j'excelle._

 _Parce que tu sais Yoongi, la première chose que j'ai réussis à fuir et à perdre de vue, ce fut moi-même._


	3. Prologue 3 : STIGMA

Prologue n°3 : STIGMA

– **C'était la première fissure dans les colonnes qui soutenait mon enfance, que chacun d'entre nous devait détruire afin de pouvoir devenir soi-même** –

C'était une simple sortie, un simple rassemblement entre amis. Il se retrouvent, heureux de se voir, s'enlaçant et emplissant l'environnement de leur rire. Parce que ça a toujours été ainsi entre eux. Sans ambiguïté, sûr d'être aimé, protéger, unis. Loin des coups bas, des trahisons et de ce futur incertain et sombre qui pourtant sera le leur. Parce que doucement, une aura plus sombre commence à les surplomber sans même qu'ils n'en aient conscience, une aura vengeresse, quelque chose de puissant que rien ne semble pouvoir arrêter.

 _Je sens que quelque chose de mal va arriver. Alors je les regardes tous, cherchant des réponses et ne voyant que ces anges inconscients et bien trop en confiance. Je sens que quelque chose pourrait m'arriver, je les sens douter, hésiter malgré leur sourire lumineux, leur regard espiègle, leurs enfantillages. Et je suis là, à les suivre, à mimer une confiance pourtant inexistante, une amitié sois disant éclatante alors qu'il n'en est rien. Plus maintenant tout du moins._

 _« Pourquoi ne pas leur avoir dit qui tu étais vraiment ? Pauvre Dieu déchu juste pour ne pas les perdre. Tristesse. Vraiment. Ça me rend triste de voir l'un des nôtres être rabaissé ainsi pour des anges qui ne valent rien. Sais tu ce qu'ils sont vraiment ? Juste des erreurs de notre père. De simples êtres inférieurs dont tu n'as pas su faire usage._ _Tu as toujours été trop tendre, trop gentil, trop immature aussi. Trop … Insouciant. Et regarde où ça t'as mené. C'est agréable de vivre parmi les humains ? Tu ris bien ? Tu te sens heureux ? Sans tout ce pouvoir que tu avais, sans ces magnifiques ailes que tu abordais ? Plus grand, plus large, plus puissante que celle de tes « amis », symbole de ta force et de ton statut. Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça ... Et tu le sais. Tu devrais bouger et faire quelque chose avant que Père ne trouve le moyen de te punir une nouvelle fois.»_

Le bruit d'un objet en aluminium s'écrasant contre le sol sans aucune douceur résonne dans la rue plongée dans la pénombre où seul un maigre lampadaire à quelques mètres de là peut illuminer les lieux tandis que la nuit est tombée depuis un moment déjà. Perché sur le bord de la fenêtre de leur modeste demeure, ses jambes remuent lentement, en rythme avec une mélodie imaginaire, une mélodie mêlant mélancolies, mensonges et ténèbres.

 _Peut être parce que je voulais comprendre. Comprendre pourquoi ils étaient ainsi entre eux, avec moi. Ce que pouvait signifier l'amitié, l'amour et les sentiments, ce qu'apportait l'affection et la douceur, la gentillesse et la loyauté. Ce qu'apportait cette vérité en laquelle il croyait tant. Et pourtant … Je n'y ai vu qu'un vide. Un vide intérieur. J'y ai trouvé des réponses mais trop maigres, trop fade. Des réponses qui ne me plaisaient pas, que je trouvais vide de sens, vide de tout. En quoi est-ce important d'aimer ? En quoi est-ce important de croire aux autres ? De faire confiance ? Tout ce en quoi je peux croire personnellement .. c'est moi. Je n'ai confiance qu'en moi, qu'en ce pouvoir que j'avais avant, qu'en ces ailes qui me permettait contrôle et aisance. Je ne crois en rien d'autre qu'en ce statut qui me permettait tout et que j'ai perdu pour bien peu. Je suppose qu'il est temps d'en fini, avec tout ces mensonges, toutes ces conneries qui finalement ne riment plus à rien. Je songerai peut être à m'excuser, je peux au moins faire ça, des excuses bien que finalement … Ils n'ont que ce qu'ils méritent, anges déchus bien stupide de croire en leur existence soit disant humaines._

Le bruit d'un corps qui tombe avec légèreté sur le sol, comme s'il ne pesait rien. Le bruit des pas résonnant dans la rue vide, une démarche assuré et lente, profitant de chaque seconde passée à avaler les mètres le séparant du mur de la vérité. Il est là, prenant toute la rue de sa prestance, une main dans l'une des poches de son pantalon, l'autre tenant un objet à moitié caché dans les manches de son pull, le regard rivé vers l'avant alors qu'un sourire effrayant étire le coin de ses lèvres.

Un mur se dessine devant lui, un mur auquel est accroché une plaque de tôle, vieille, rouillée et recouverte de tag sans aucun sens, du moins pour les autres. Un mur perdu parmi tant d'autre, dans une zone désaffectée, une zone où il est libre de faire ce que bon lui semble. Et alors l'objet sort de sa manche, dévoilant sa lame aiguisée qui atterrit bien vite contre la tôle dans un bruit strident et désagréable, ne faisant qu'agrandir le sourire sur son visage. Et peu à peu, les écriteaux s'efface, la silhouette à la fois étrange et effrayante taguée en noir se retrouve barrée et un léger rire résonne dans les lieux, l'homme se trouvant bien heureux de pouvoir effacer toute preuve, tout indice sur la nature véritable de leurs existences, de son existence.

 _Il est temps d'y mettre fin._


	4. Prologue 4 : FIRST LOVE

Prologue n°4 : FIRST LOVE

– **Dieu a de nombreuses façons de nous faire sentir seuls et de nous guider vers nous-mêmes. C'est de cette manière qu'il s'était mis d'accord avec moi durant cette époque** –

La lumière guide ses pas seulement émise par une rangée de vieux lampadaire, longeant cette route qu'il venait d'emprunter. Rapidement, il se retourne dans l'espoir de se souvenir de l'endroit qu'il venait de quitter mais il n'y vit rien. Tout avait disparut ou peut être n'y avait il jamais rien eu. Un frisson d'effroi traversa son corps tandis qu'il repris sa marche, suivant cette route vide de toute vie. L'horizon semblait être infini alors qu'il commençait peu à peu à discerner une bâtisse sur le côté. Petite, habillée d'une baie vitrée. Une pièce décorée d'objets divers et fouillis, alors qu'en son sein trône un piano en bois, simple mais qui pourtant attire immédiatement son regard. Ses pas se font plus rapides alors que le désire soudain de jouer le prend aux tripes. Ses mains atterrirent contre la poignet de la porte en verre et même en y mettant toutes ses forces, il ne parvient pas à le rejoindre, ce piano. Un coup d'oeil aux alentours, une pierre et alors il détruisit cette dernière barrière, se foutant pas mal des conséquences, tout ce qu'il souhaitait était de poser ses doigts sur les touches blanches qu'il découvre poussiéreuses. Et alors le son de l'instrument résonne entre les murs de cette minuscule vitrine perdue au milieu de nulle part, dans un instant qui semble durer des heures.

C'est la mélancolie qui prend place aux travers des notes aussi belles que tristes. Ses doigts glissent le longs des touches lourdes avec une facilité déconcertante, jouant la musique comme elle lui vient, l'esprit se vidant peu à peu de toute crainte, de tout doute quand bien même son coeur reste toujours aussi lourd, quand bien même les ténèbres recouvrant ses sentiments ne semblent pas vouloir se retirer. « Ne joue plus avec le feu Yoongi, je ne voudrais pas te voir blessé. » Ce sourire, cette lumière, ce regard sombre et pourtant si gaie, ce visage est la seule chose qui reste dans ses pensées. « Malgré tout, on reste ensemble. » Cet optimisme, cette joie de vivre, cet espoir. Leur espoir.

Au loin, il entend son nom est appelé, sans cesse. Il ne veut pas, il est trop bien ici, les yeux fermés, en dehors de la réalité, jouant de ses mains sur cet instrument qui lui fait tant de bien. Et pourtant, encore et encore, son prénom est hurlé, les échos des cris le faisant ralentir, le faisant s'arrêter, à contre coeur. Et alors ses rêves s'évanouissent et tout lui revient au visage. Ce paysage vide, sa solitude alors que peu à peu cet être remplit de joie et de volonté s'évanouit pour ne laisser devant lui qu'un piano miteux.

« Yoongi ! »

Encore. Un soupir, il s'affaisse sur le banc inconfortable l'ayant reçu durant son jeu, durant cette valse qu'il avait partagé l'espace de quelques minutes avec cet objet tout aussi abandonné que lui. Avec douceur il recouvre le clavier abîmé de son couvercle grinçant et trouve il ne sait où la force de se relever. « Yoongi ... » La voix se fait plus faible mais désespéré alors qu'un frisson parcours son corps et que l'inquiétude lui serre la gorge.

Il sort de cette pièce abandonnée, retournant sur cette route désertique, son regard cherchant encore et encore d'où peut venir cette voix. Il cherche, accélérant ses pas, faisant le chemin inverse, longeant cette route inquiétante alors que la nuit semble plus profonde chaque minute qui passent.

Un flash, un son strident et le bruit d'un choc, violent. L'aveuglement, la frayeur, cette nausée qui monte face à l'inquiétude. Le regard écarquillé fixant le sol goudronné taché de sang. Des traces rouges qui le guide plus loin, reprenant le chemin menant à son lieu de paix et l'horreur se peint sur son visage pâle et défait. Cette vitrine détruite … Ces flammes … Rongeant trop vite, trop fort. Tout ce qu'il vit en cet instant fut ce feu dévorant son partenaire. Tout ce qu'il vit fut cette destruction trop hâtive. Tout ce qu'il vit fut ses souvenirs trop frais d'un moment partagé et bien trop vite terminé alors qu'à quelque mètres de lui, le piano brûle, les flammes vacillantes mais fière dévorant le bois usés mais solides, dévorant un gribouillis gravés dans la matière vivante et claire au pied de l'instrument, « **hope** ».

 _Parce que je ne vis qu'une chose cette nuit là, mon espoir qui s'envole trop vite et trop loin pour que je puisse le rattraper de mes mains. J'avais beau les tendre, j'avais beau prier, j'avais beau crier, rien ne changea. Tu me disais de ne pas jouer avec le feu, tu me disais que tant que l'on était ensemble tout irait. Bordel. J'avais l'espoir, parce que à mes yeux tu en étais la personnification ! Mais cette nuit là … Putain cette nuit là j'ai compris que plus rien n'était possible. Que même ta force et ta hargne n'avaient pas la force nécessaire pour battre ce qui nous surplombait._

 _Cette nuit là j'ai vu la fin. De nous tous. J'ai vu ma fin. J'ai vu la tienne. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'ai pleuré. Bordel … J'ai pleuré en te suppliant silencieusement de ne pas me quitter._

 _My first and only love ..._


	5. Prologue 5 : REFLECTION

Prologue n°5 : REFLECTION

 **– L'autre royaume, qui chevauchait la moitié de notre maison, était complètement différent. Un fort mélange d'affreuses, de fascinantes, d'effroyables et de mystérieuse choses, comme des abattoirs, ainsi que des prisons, des ivrognes et des hurlements de poissonnières, le vêlage, des chevaux sombrant vers leurs morts, des récits sur les vols, des crimes et des suicides –**

\- Tiens … Une lettre, c'est rare.

En pleine réflexion sur l'identité de la personne qui avait pu lui envoyer cela, le jeune homme attrapa la petite enveloppe blanche soigneusement cachée dans une vieille boite aux lettres rouillées et toute cabossée. Rien que la refermer créer grincements et fracas auxquels ils ne fait même plus attention, concentré sur la surprise de la journée. Sur le devant de l'enveloppe, en un noir profond, un cercle entourait deux ailes déployées. Aucun nom, rien n'indiquant l'expéditeur bien qu'il commençait à se douter de l'identité. Peu de personne connaissait son refuge … Le choix restait alors relativement limité. Cependant il en percevait quelque chose de déplaisant, un mauvais pressentiment prenant sa place dans son esprit et il n'aimait pas ça.

Il claqua la porte de son refuge pour la refermer, l'expression soudainement sérieuse alors qu'il s'occupait déjà d'ouvrir le maigre parquet. Paquet ne contenant qu'une simple carte au dessin d'aigle sombre s'envolant vers les cieux, et au dos un simple mais inquiétant « Fuis » y était écrit d'une écriture qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille.

\- C'est quoi ces conneries … Encore avec son histoire … C'est pas possible.

La sonnerie de son téléphone portable suffit à le faire sursauter tant il s'était plongé dans ses pensées, essayant d'y voir clair sans pour autant avoir toutes les informations disponibles. En quoi « Fuis » était à prendre au sérieux ? Était-ce une autre blague de sa part ? Ou …

Il le sortit de la poche de son jean usé et le nom qu'il vit s'afficher sur l'écran ne le rassura aucunement. Il décrocha avec une bonne dose d'assurance, dans l'espoir de paraître le plus naturel possible.

\- Ouais ?

\- Wo ! Toujours aussi aimable Namjoon ! Dis moi, y a possibilité que je te demande un petit service ?

\- Dis toujours, c'est pas parce que tu demandes de toute façon que je vais accepter.

Répond t-il alors avec un semblant d'humour dans la voix, le taquinant l'air de rien.

\- Oh si. Tu vas faire ce que je te demande.

La voix résonne au creux de son oreille, plus menaçante et inquiétante. Pourtant, il ne perdit pas son ton léger et répondit en ricanant.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra ouais.

\- Pas la peine de rire mec, je déconne pas.

\- Putain, qu'est ce qui te prend au juste ?

\- Tu vas m'écouter gentiment ou je règle son compte moi-même à ton petit protéger, tu comprends ?

La machine était lancée, quand bien même l'un d'eux avait voulu l'éviter, tout était en marche et le destin pouvait enfin faire son œuvre. L'étincelle que le feu attendait pour exploser se faisait finalement percevoir …

* * *

« _Tue le avant que je ne le fasse. Tu ne peux pas me trahir. Tu n'en as pas le droit. Tu le sais. Tout comme tu sais que si je pose mes mains sur lui, il souffrira. Namjoon ... je compte sur toi_. »

Le conteneur abandonné au bord d'une gare désaffectée laissé échapper une musique lourde, les instruments joués laissant une impression de lourdeur et de lenteur alors que la voix qui résonne aux côtés de ce son hypnotisant semble tout aussi étrange, une voix grave mais féminine, envoûtant, donnant une ambiance chimérique au lieu abandonné, au couleur de rouille et à la végétation redevenue reine.

Un jeune homme était à l'intérieur, assourdit par la musique bien trop forte qui l'enveloppait dans un cocon qu'il ne saurait décrire comme confortable mais qui rendait sa situation plus supportable. Assit au sol, dans un coin libre, il observait son avant bras, comme s'il ne voyait que lui, sa peau blanche tachée d'encre noir et encore à vif d'avoir été maltraité durant des heures, une peau pale qu'il a imprégné de cette couleur sombre, d'une forme d'aigle, comme un élan d'espérance. Pourtant son visage ne reflétait aucune l'espoir mais l'abandon, le regard lasse, les lèvres entre-ouvertes ne laissant qu'un mince filet de souffle entrer et sortir, comme plonger dans son esprit. Parce qu'il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Parce que sa vie avait changé du jour au lendemain, parce qu'il n'avait pas cru aux avertissements, il ne les avait pas pris au sérieux et voilà où il en était à présent. Rageur, il glissa sa main dans ses cheveux château et décoiffés, totalement désemparé alors qu'il relève ses yeux vers le plafond du lieu, comme s'il implorait le ciel de l'aider.

\- Quelle connerie … Alors qu'on avait fuit tous ensemble … Le pire s'est infiltré parmi nous et nous voilà bien emmerdé …

« _Tue le … Tu ne peux pas me trahir, pas cette fois._ »

Il secoua la tête en se mordant les lèvres et se releva tout à coup, prit d'une rage sourde, lâchant un cri grave mais inquiétant, un cri rempli de frustration. Comment pourrait il … ? Comment pouvait il accéder à sa demande ? Impossible. C'était impossible. Il n'en avait ni la force ni l'envie. Tuer l'un de ses plus proche ami, tuer celui qu'il protégeait depuis leur chute, c'était trop lui demander, c'était une punition bien trop cruelle. N'avaient ils pas fuis ensemble ? Et dire qu'il leur avait menti à tous, tout ce temps … C'était fou. Cela ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemars, ça ne pouvait pas être autrement.

\- À quel moment je suis censé pouvoir faire ça ?!

Marmonne-t-il entre ses dents, la mâchoire contractée et les poings serré. Il se dirige vers son petit bureau faire de pauvre caissette et d'une planche de bois, recouvert d'ustensile de tatouage à la conformité douteuse, c'est alors qu'il croise son reflet dans un miroir salit de poussière et négligemment accroché au mur. Un haut le coeur le prend alors qu'il s'en approche, s'observant comme s'il n'était qu'un étranger, comme s'il ne se reconnaissait pas, la lueur sombre et fade dans son regard suffisant à le rendre fou. Le coup partit tout seul, sans même qu'il ait eu le temps de s'en rendre compte, plongé trop profondément dans la tempêtes de ses pensées. La douleur de son poing, de sa peau déchirée, des morceaux de miroirs violemment enfoncés dans sa chair, seul cela le sort de ses réflexion et déclenche un soupir de douleur.

\- À quel moment …

Quelques gouttes de sangs tombèrent sur le sol, la musique toujours en marche empêchant presque au jeune homme d'entendre la porte grincer sous son ouverture, décollant tout juste sa main du miroir à présent brisé en morceaux s'écrasant sur le sol. Il tourne son visage durcit par la colère et la douleur vers celui l'ayant découvert et son expression se défait, l'objet de ses pensées tortueuse se dessinant dans l'entrée du conteneur. Le timing était mauvais, sa mémoire lui avait fait défaut, il ne se souvenait plus de leur rendez-vous, il avait oublié comme il aurait voulu oublié les derniers événements.

\- Jungkook ..

\- Mon dieu Namjoon, qu'est ce qui t'as pris ?!

Une exclamation suivit d'un regard choqué, les yeux sombres observant la main ensanglantée. Il se rapproche bien vite de son ami, sortant un mouchoir du sac à dos qu'il avait emporté avec lui et attrapant la main blessée avec douceur non sans tiré une grimace face aux dégâts.

\- T'es taré .. Et c'est quoi ça ?

Demande-t-il en désignant d'un mouvement de tête le tatouage tout frais qu'abordait son aîné à l'avant bras. Aîné qui secoua la tête et détourna le regard, sourcils froncés et peu enclin à s'expliquer, retirant alors sa main de son emprise mais attrapant tout de même le mouchoir.

\- J'ai … glissé ? Tu me connais, j'ai la poisse avec ce qui m'entoure.

\- Arrête de me raconter des conneries.

Le ton était dur et une fois remit de sa surprise, Jungkook l'observait, sérieux et suivant le moindre de ses faits et gestes dans l'espoir de comprendre ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver. Il s'avance vers la table reconvertie en atelier de tatouage l'espace d'une journée et caressa du bout des doigts les traces d'encre séchée ayant tachées le bois dans un sale état.

\- Tu t'es fais ça ici ? Ça n'aurait pas été plus sûr à ton vrai atelier ? Celui qui te sert de magasin accessoirement ? T'es inconscient …

\- T'occupes

\- Oui Namjoon, je m'en occupes. Tu trouves ça intelligent ? Qui plus est de te tatouer ça ? Putain … Tu vas faire comment s'il le voit ?

\- Je gère je te dis.

L'énervement montait peu à peu, il s'inquiétait pour lui, il s'inquiétait des conditions de ses actes, il s'inquiétait de ses véritables pensées, il s'inquiétait tout simplement pour ce qui pourrait lui arriver et … il l'envoyait paître. Rien de plus énervant. Il ne cherchait pourtant pas à le descendre, bien au contraire. Son regard capta un verre plus loin dans lequel traînait un liquide ambré souillé de papier brûlé où l'on pouvait discerner non sans mal des traces noire, les traces d'un dessin que Jungkook connaissait bien et qu'il était maintenant inscrit à jamais dans le bras gauche de son ami.

\- T'as bu ? Me dis pas que tu t'es mis une mine avant de te faire ça. Ne va pas me dire que tu gères tout alors que visiblement ce n'est pas le cas. Je t'ai déposer ça en discrétion pour qu'il ne remarque rien et toi …

\- On s'en fou.

\- Non on s'en fou pas ! Tu crèves s'il découvre que t'es au courant de quoi que ce soit !

\- IL LE SAIT DÉJÀ ! Alors qu'est ce que ça peut faire hein ?

Le ton montait et leur cris résonnaient entre les parois de métal alors que le CD tournant dans le lecteur arrivait à sa fin, stoppant toute musique et toute couverture sonore. Namjoon ne le regardait même pas, passant sa main saine et sauve sur son visage, cachant son expression déconfite et tendue et ses paroles eurent le mérites de faire taire le plus jeune, désagréablement surpris, considérablement choqué.

\- … Pardon ?

\- Il m'a appelé hier en fin de journée. Il sait tout. Il sait que c'est de lui que tu as rêvé, il sait que tu as tout découvert, que tu m'en as sûrement parlé, il se doute que les autres le sauront.

\- C'est …

\- T'es le premier sur sa liste, Jungkook.

Le garçon déglutit à cette nouvelle, faisant un pas en arrière, tout à coup effrayé par ses paroles. Lui qui avait fait tant pour que tout reste secret c'était fait doublé en beauté par le diable en personne. Lui qui avait voulut empêcher l'horreur n'avait fais que précipiter les autres. L'autre avait avoué cela comme si de rien n'était, comme si … comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ou plutôt … comme s'il n'avait même pas une once d'espoir que la situation change, comme s'il faisait face au destin. Il s'était retiré avec trop de facilité. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Et alors que Jungkook restait planté là sans savoir quoi dire d'autre, ni quoi faire, Namjoon soupira de nouveau, tentant de retirer un maximum des morceaux de verres dans sa peau et d'éponger le sang à l'aide du mouchoir.

\- Impossible …

\- Et pourtant. T'es le premier à devoir mourir et je suis celui qui doit te tuer. Amusant non ?

Demande-t-il sans entrain, d'une voix morne en déposant le mouchoir imbibé sur la table et s'approchant avec lenteur du jeune homme. Ses yeux observant d'abord le sol remontèrent le long de la silhouette athlétique de son ami, regardant avec attention l'un de ceux qui l'accompagnaient dans sa vie depuis tant d'années. Et alors un mince sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres épaisses, plongeant son regard dans celui plus bas une fois proche de lui, glissant sa main sur la nuque du plus jeune, une abîmée de sang encore présent, tâchant la peau sous ses doigts sans y prêter attention.

\- Je viens d'avoir une idée pour … éviter tout ça. Il veut s'amuser ? Et bien soit … Il sera le premier à se faire avoir, qu'en penses-tu ?

Jungkook fouille dans ce regard soudainement si confiant, où brille de nouveau une faible lueur d'espoir. Il voulait y croire, en cette idée nouvelle, il voulait savoir par quel moyen il comptait déjouer les plans du diable. Après tout … Avaient ils vraiment le choix.

\- J'en suis.


	6. Prologue 6 : MAMA

Prologue n°6 : MAMA

 **– Avec un visage qui ressemblait à celui de son fils, éternel, jeune et remplie d'une force intérieure, la belle femme sourit avec dignité. Son regard était épanoui, son accueil chaleureux. Silencieusement, je tendis mes mains vers elle –**

Il lève les yeux, observant le flou qui l'entoure constamment depuis des jours durant sans même une pause, sans même lui laisser l'espoir d'un maigre arrêt. Sans cesse, tout tourne autour de lui, si vite et si lent à la fois, ils vont tous trop vite alors que lui met tant de temps pour ne serais-ce que prononcer un mot. Il est là, avec eux, physiquement. Il sourit, il les observe d'un regard presque vide où toute trace de lucidité s'est envolée. Parce que son esprit est ailleurs, volant entre les nuages de rêves interdits. Des rêves qu'il ne s'accorde même plus tant la force d'espérer s'est évanouit.

Alors oui, il est juste là, présent parmi tous mais observant sa vie s'échapper sans y trouver quoi que ce soit à y redire. Oui, il est juste là, fixant sans arrêt cet endroit cotonneux et vide de tout, blanc et aseptisé, comme un petit paradis qu'il s'est crée mais qui l'emprisonne désormais. Il n'est plus qu'une poupée que l'on traîne derrière soi avec des chaînes appelées souvenirs. Parce qu'avant il était l'allégorie du bonheur, celui capable de tout armé de son sourire et de sa bonne humeur. Parce qu'avant il était celui qui se battait pour eux ils n'avaient pas le coeur de l'abandonner quand bien même il n'était plus qu'une épave. Et lui ne voyait rien d'autre que ce paradis blanc. Un paradis cachant l'enfer, où l'illusion prime sur la réalité, où la fuite semble être la seule solution. Parce que c'est ce qu'il fait, il fuit la réalité, il fuit la vérité, il fuit la douleur et la lassitude. Parce que dans ce paradis aux allures de perfection, dès que la douleur revient on l'apaise. Une main bienveillante apparaît devant lui, lui offrant ce comprimé de bonheur, cette solution toute faite et pourtant si simple.

Tellement absent qu'il ne se rend pas tout de suite compte de la situation, qu'il ne comprend pas immédiatement ce qui se passe. Aveugle à son entourage, aveugle aux moindres problèmes, ne cherchant que l'apaisement. Et pourtant, cet appel à l'aide résonnant à ses oreilles finit par l'atteindre. Répété tant de fois, crié trop de fois, peu à peu il avait ouvert les yeux, secouer son esprit, hésité face à cette main qu'il avait toujours vu bienveillante. Parce que les larmes tombant sur lui avait fait frissonner son épiderme, parce que les hurlements lui avait vrillé les tympans, parce les mains qui ne cessaient de le secouer lui laissaient des marques, parce qu'enfin son entourage se rappelait à lui. Et pourtant, alors qu'il voulait les aider, qu'il voulait répondre, qu'il voulait les rejoindre, des barreaux s'imposaient à lui. Il s'y accrocha, les jointures de ses mains se mettant à blanchir tant il y mettait de la force, une force si pauvre tant il avait perdu à se noyer ainsi dans un monde sans but et irréel.

Il se retourne alors, admirant les dégâts d'une mine défaite, admirant le désastre de son âme. Observant ses murs blindés qu'il s'est crée, des murs contre lesquels il se jette, désespérément. La douleur faisant surface de nouveau, petit à petit, venant grignoter les liens maintenant sa raison. Ses poings fermement serrés s'écrasent contre les murs de son esprit. Il se déchaîne, encore et encore, durant des jours, criant de douleur alors que ses mains se teintent de sang, pleurant chaque jour alors que personne ne peut l'aider. Là où il s'est enfermé seul … lui seulement sait où se trouve la clé. Et alors que la main se présente une nouvelle fois, comme pour calmer cette fureur qui fait bouillonner son corps, comme pour apaiser ses troubles et son mal, elle s'approche, à travers ces barreaux à présent tachés de sang, et au milieu de sa paume trône cette solution qui l'a pourtant belle et bien menée en enfer, dans cette recherche de repos.

C'est un refus qui s'y heurte. Il balance cette main, la sort de sa cage, de sa prison. Il renie ce qu'il pensait véritable, il veut faire machine arrière, quand bien même la douleur fera partie de lui, quand bien même il sera dur de se reconstruire, quand bien même il pensait avoir juste, il se rend compte de ses torts. Et alors qu'auparavant vivre et avancer lui était pénible, ils semblent être devenu sa seule porte de sortie, un avenir meilleur.

Enfin, oui enfin une fissure apparaît dans ces murs qu'il pensait incassables. Un sourire naît sur son visage creusé par les années de vide, son corps se redresse avec peine après avoir tant martelé l'imbattable. Enfin, les murs se brisent et tout se fait plus clair, il s'avance, quittant les bras de l'inconscience pour se jeter vers eux, seules lumières pouvant le guider, seuls buts qu'il s'est fixé.


	7. Prologue 7 : AWAKE

Prologue n°7 : AWAKE

– **L'oiseau se bat pour sortir de l'oeuf. L'oeuf est le monde. Celui qui naît doit détruire un monde. L'oiseau s'envole vers Dieu. Le nom de ce dieu est Abraxas** –

 _. . ._

 _Cette angoisse ne cesse de monter, encore et encore. Elle me prend à la gorge de ses serres aiguisées et assassines. Bien trop présente, pesant, alliée aux remords et aux regrets, alliée à la peur et au dégoût._

 _Juste … Stop._

 _J'aimerais une fois pour toute que tout s'arrête, quand bien même faut il que je meurs pour échapper à tout ça._

 _Pour l'amour j'ai accepté, j'ai fais du mal, j'ai sombré. Pour un être avide de pouvoir, d'une vengeance incompréhensible, habité par des envies, des désirs, des desseins malsains._

 _Un à un, je les ai fais tomber. Pour toi. Je t'ai laissé m'utiliser parce que j'étais persuadé que c'était évident, que les choses devaient fonctionner ainsi. Mais j'avais tord. J'ai finalement compris, trop tard, que je n'étais qu'un jouet, un outils docile que tu avais soigneusement formaté pour arriver à tes fins et maintenant, je suis juste là, dans cette chambre maudite, entouré de tes trophées, de ces souvenirs. « Nous serons à jamais ensemble » disais tu. Est ce donc cette vie que tu m'a sournoisement promis ? Es tu heureux ainsi ? Oui, il n'y a que nous deux à présent, toi paradant fièrement tandis que je rampe à tes pieds._

 _Je tente en vain de me sortir de ses chaînes que tu as attaché autour de moi, trop fermement, le métal froid marquant ma peau au fil des jours. Je ne vois que ce cadenas qui empêche ma liberté sans même imaginer où pourrait bien être la clé. Serait elle dans ce lieu vide, froid et morbide ? Peint d'un bleu ciel aussi fade que cette cage doré que tu m'as dépeinte comme le lieu rêvé de notre amour, j'observe cette pièce dans laquelle tu me retient. As tu essayé d'imiter un ciel sans nuage ? Comme si tu voulais me faire croire que notre relation était sans tempêtes. Et pourtant, toi seul sait ce qu'elle est vraiment, cette relation, ce maudit « nous ». Une lente et douloureuse descente en enfer, une descente dans laquelle je me suis lancé en croyant monter au paradis, en pensant grimper dans un conte de fée malgré qu'il soit entaché du sang de tous. L'amour m'a rendu aveugle et la confiance bien trop stupide._

Recroquevillé sur un lit vite de chaleur, vide de confort, son être se torture encore et encore, tendant ses muscles aux moindres élans de douleur, gémissant aux moindres flagellations de son esprit. La folie le guette, s'approchant de plus en plus, attendant vicieusement l'occasion pour s'emparer de lui, simple instrument, simple jouet destiné a disparaître lorsque le propriétaire en sera lassé, ennuyé.

 _« Jin, tu es génial » « Jin, je t'aime » « Jin ... » « Restes avec moi, à jamais » « Ce qu'on est bien là ! »_

Encore et encore, la voix grave ne cesse de se rappeler à lui. Cette manière qu'il avait de prononcer son nom, de lui montrer ses sentiments, son affection. Ce rire si caractéristique, ce sourire qu'il aimait tant déclencher chez lui. Les taquineries qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas de s'envoyer. Cet amour vache qui les liait.

 _Et si tu me laissais partir maintenant ? Laisse moi fuir ta présence, laisse moi fuir mes péchés, laisse moi fuir ce mensonge que tu as utilisé pour m'emprisonner. Il est trop tard maintenant, parce que j'ai ouvert les yeux et que tes crimes sont trop grands. Je suis complice, complice de ta cruauté, de ta stupidité, de ta soif de pouvoir et de tes jeux. Je suis bien trop complice pour continuer de t'accepter. Toi et tes rires devenus sadiques, toi et tes plans bien trop tordus, toi et tes défauts, car plus aucune qualité n'est visible dans ton esprit pourri jusqu'au plus profond de ton âme._

 _Finalement, j'ai été celui à qui tu voulais mentir, que tu voulais manipuler et pourtant je suis celui qui a finit par te connaître le mieux. J'ai tout vu de toi, je sais tout jusqu'à la moindre de ses folies. Et quand bien même mon coeur batte encore pour toi, quand bien même je n'ai plus que toi et que je t'avais promis allégeance, que je t'ai donné ma vie, je te trahis à mon tour, tout comme tu m'as trahis sans remords. Je te laisse tout, je te laisse retourner là d'où tu viens, je te laisse reprendre ce pouvoir que tu souhaitais tant. Je te rends ce dernier service._

 _Je te laisse ces six photos comme preuve de ta réussite._

Le visage dépourvu de sourire, la tête haute dans l'essai de garder le peu de fierté et de dignité qu'il s'accorde, il se relève, jetant un dernier regard aux preuves laissées sur le seul devant lesquelles il aura pensé, devant lesquelles il aura piteusement laissé échapper ses dernières larmes. Parce que maintenant il n'en a plus le droit.

Poussant les portes griffées et abîmées d'un combat éternel et semblant sans fin, il quitte cette pièce qui l'a accueillit bien trop longtemps tout comme il aimerait quitter sa culpabilité et se débarrasser de son passé.

 _À présent je traverse ce couloir que j'ai tant de fois emprunté mais ce n'est plus l'espoir qui m'habite, juste un abandon total. Je porte la main à ses murs qui ne te représente que trop bien, les doigts que j'imaginais propres laissant sur leur passage des traînées de sang, représentation de mes mensonges, de cette passivité face à l'horreur et du résumé de cette vie à tes côtés. Et tandis qu'au tournant de ce couloir morbide un aigle me fait face, je l'observe un instant, rêvant. Je me permet une dernière fois de rêver avant de continuer mon chemin et de rejoindre cette lumière qui signera la fin de ce « nous » dans lequel j'ai mis tant d'effort et de volonté, dans lequel j'ai mis toute mon âme et mon énergie._

 _Je te dis adieu pour la dernière fois, et tandis que la mort pointe le bout de sa faux contre la gorge, je me sens enfin apaisé, comme rassuré. Car je rejoint un endroit dans lequel je ne te retrouverai jamais, un endroit dans lequel je n'aurai plus peur. Un lieu dans lequel je travaillerai dur pour me faire pardonner. Et dans cet espace je renaîtrais, hors de ta corruption._

 _Je t'ai aimé. Je t'aime encore. Mais demain, cet amour cessera._

* * *

À suivre ...

La série de prologue est terminée, l'histoire est encore en cours d'écriture il faudra donc patienter un peu avant d'avoir la suite.

J'espère déjà que les sept petits prologues vous auront plu, je vous dis à très bientôt


End file.
